Naruto no Rei
by bloodmank
Summary: Naruto was betrayed. His soul felt the pain. The chain eroded completely. He lost himself to the monster he was becoming. And though this was happening, he could only feel... hollow. Bleach Xover maybe NaruHina if I can make it happen.
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

Naruto no Rei  
(Spirit of Naruto)

Ch. 1 – Hollow

-=-

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

These were the nearly simultaneous shouts of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was covered in a fox-shaped shell of angry red chakra with a single tail. Naruto was gray-skinned with longer more lavender hair, black sclera and Sharingan retinas, huge hand-like wings extending from his back. Naruto and Sasuke continued pushing power into their individual attacks. But as the only power to rise to became lethal force, Naruto stopped increasing his power. Sasuke didn't.

They became encased in a huge black sphere of power. It became solid, within the sphere, Sasuke smirked, punching a hole through the center of Naruto's chest.

"This is the end, Naruto. I get the power I've needed, and you die. It's perfect for me!" Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes narrowing as his vision blurred.

"Go to hell, Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes closed, as the black sphere collapsed. Naruto fell to the river below, sinking straight to the bottom. Sasuke lands solidly on the water, gazing down with his Sharingan eyes. His eyes widen in anger when he sees a copy of Naruto's normal form, bearing the wounds, floating as if still alive on the surface of the water, connected to the sinking body by a chain over his solar-plexus. Unnaturally enraged by Naruto's apparent survival, Sasuke performed the seals for the Chidori once more. The ball of electricity now crackling in his hand once more, he charged the floating Naruto.

He dragged the Chidori through the water, frying all life remaining in it. He brought it up, cutting through the chain, dragging the Chidori across Naruto's torso, ripping a four inch deep tear through Naruto's chained body. Sasuke, feeling a black fire beginning to burn through his eyes, shouted in pain and triumph, before passing out, floating atop the energized and bloody water. Due to the trench in Naruto's torso, his chained body also began sinking. As it sank, the chained body opened its eyes.

'_What…?'_ Naruto watched as he drifted away from the surface. _'I lost…' _He looked over himself, seeing the huge hole and the broken chain with naught but a few links remaining. _'What's with this chain?'_ Naruto saw teeth appear on the broken link at the end as the chain began to eat itself. _'Why's it doing that?'_ It came down to three chain links. _'Why does it hurt?'_ Two chain links. _'Why don't I care?'_ One last chain link. _'What's going to happen to me…?'_ Darkness.

--

Kakashi arrived to see blood everywhere, Sasuke bloody only on his hands, unconscious with black flames burning atop the river that flowed with streaks of blood and the corpses of the formerly flourishing wildlife. He picked Sasuke up and put him over his shoulder, before looking to Pakkun.

"Please tell me I'm wrong, but is this blood…?" Kakashi asked, letting the question hang, Pakkun looking up at him. Pakkun stared for a second, before looking away quietly. Kakashi sighed with disdain. "I have a feeling that things are about to go straight to hell."

After he said that, he felt a heavy uneasiness, while Pakkun looked completely shocked. "No way, that roar…"

"Roar? What are you talking about Pakkun? All I can tell is that everything got dreadful all of a sudden." Kakashi said, Pakkun looking up at him, before looking down into the river. Kakashi looked as well, but seeing nothing, pulled up his headband. His eyes widened when he saw… _something_ zooming up towards them in the water. "What the hell is that thing?!"

It was roughly humanoid, but it was clearly animalistic. It was bleach white, spiky hair pointing back out of a mask on the creature's face. The hair was a pale pinkish color, the color of blood mixed with a bright hair-color. It had a large broadsword held in its right hand, the sword fairly intricate.

It was five feet long, its blade four of those five feet. The blade was the same shape as a normal long sword up until the end where it fanned out and curved to a point, to triangular gaps in the curve. Its hilt was a demon skull with its jaw closed, the only cross guard to speak of a bone on either side of the demon skull running about seven inches up the blade. Above the demon skull was a ribcage overtop the blade up till where the bones on the sides stop.

The creature's arms had blood red hands, the center of the back of its wrist having a single two=-inch line of blood-colored marking running up the arm. The single line ran up to the shoulder where a spike extended outward, the marking spiraling around the spike to the point. It's legs were like an animal's, like a werewolf or something. It's tail was fluffy like a wolf's or a fox's, the fur mostly white with nine blood-red lines running from the base to the point of the tail. The tail was three feet long. These were the only markings Kakashi could see as it flew towards himself and Pakkun. Except after it grew a bit closer, he was able to see the mask.

The mask looked very similar to a human skull. It had two separate jaws, a lower and then an upper connected to the rest of the mask. It had teeth that were vaguely human, but this was in placement only as they were all very sharp. It's eyeholes were nothing but dark slits in the mask. It was the eyes that threw Kakashi for a loop. As well as the design on the mask. The eyes were golden with slit pupils, and pitch black sclera. The design gave Kakashi a huge startle.

The design, in a bold blood-colored clarity, was the perfected Shiki Fuujin seal located on Naruto's stomach, centering over the center of the mask. Kakashi jumped back in shock, which saved him from meeting the huge broadsword in a body-splitting slash. As the creature stood up on the water it had burst from, Kakashi saw the Shiki Fuujin again, centered around a hole over the creature's heart that went straight through its body in a perfect circle. He saw that the nine markings from the tail spiraled around to the stomach, forming a whirlpool to where there were the nine ends of the marking in a circle. As it stood, Kakashi noticed, oddly, that it was unnaturally muscular. He also noticed a red aura covering the sword in its hand. It opened its mouth, an evil, unnatural hiss escape its mouth as Kakashi saw two sets of teeth, the first those of the mask, the second the size and shape of a human's teeth.

"**Ka-ka-shi… sen-sei…"** The creature said, taking a step forward. Kakashi was about five seconds away from a psychotic breakdown. **"You… abandoned me… to help Sasuke… and he… he…"** The creature grit its teeth, unable to continue speaking, instead roaring in anger. It pulled the sword back, sliding it into a reverse grip. He slashed down and through the water, a huge red shockwave traveling atop the water's surface toward Kakashi. He dodged to the left, Pakkun to the right.

"No way, this has never happened, no way, Naruto couldn't have turned into one of those…" Pakkun muttered in fear, Kakashi over-hearing.

"Pakkun, you know what's going on?! That- that- _thing_ is Naruto, but it's some kind of monster! What the hell is going on here?!" Kakashi asked, hearing a loud bang as he turned to see the shockwave had hit a boulder, slicing it roughly in two, as if a giant chainsaw had gone through it.

"Not here! We aren't safe now, we need to get out of here, quickly! Before he kills us! I can explain it in Konoha!" Pakkun said, jumping out of the way as Naruto went charging toward Kakashi. Pakkun ran through the forest, while Kakashi used Shunshin to run as fast as he could. As they fled the battlefield, Naruto roared another inhuman, unnaturally evil roar.

\-/

Chapter End


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 2 – To see a Hollow…

-=-

"Hatake Kakashi, returning from assistance on my student's mission." Kakashi said to the gate guards, the guards waving him past. He saw that Sakura was right inside the gates waiting on him, seeing the delighted look when she saw Sasuke in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi set Sasuke down and turned to Pakkun. "Ok, we're in Konoha now Pakkun, we're safe, now what in the _hell_ was that thing? How did Naruto turn into it?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi confused, Pakkun looking back at him. "That thing… that monster… it's an evil beast, known as a hollow, signified by the mask and a hole somewhere on their body that goes all the way through their body. They are the deceased spirits in the world that either died and wasn't passed to the afterlife before becoming resentful of those still alive, died with great feelings of negativity, or had something called the chain of fate broken by force, usually connected to the body in cases where the subject is very near death and has been jarred out of their body into their spirit form. In rare cases, a combination of the last to can cause an almost instantaneous transformation from a deceased spirit into a hollow. The story goes on, but I can't explain it since I don't know it, the rest is a summons boss secret.

"What I can continue to say is that Hollows are cruel creatures who almost never have any compassion for the living. In cases where the hollow became a hollow from powerful negative emotions, it will attack all sources of those emotions and anything that has something to do with those emotions that it encounters will be attacked as well. Hollows… hollows eat the souls of the deceased. However, due to circumstances I don't know, no hollows have come into existence for millennia. The only explanation for Naruto transforming into a hollow so quickly would have to be Sasuke killing him, Naruto thought of Sasuke as a brother from what I've seen, and the sense of betrayal would cause Sasuke killing him to add to his quick hollow transformation. And as we've learned from you even seeing him, the Sharingan seems to allow people to see the spirits of the dead. Sasuke was out for power through killing Naruto, and if he saw his soul and attacked his soul, he could've accidentally broken Naruto's chain of fate and caused Naruto to end up transforming into a Hollow within, maybe, ten minutes if he was feeling the sense of betrayal I think he was." Pakkun explained, Sakura looking on in shock at what the little dog was saying. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, glaring daggers at the unconcious boy. "Because of how quickly the Shinigami pass on the souls of the deceased, and Naruto's pointed interest in you and Sasuke, I imagine we don't even have a day before Naruto starts feeding on humans. And with you and Sasuke, and maybe the Hyuuga, being the only ones who can even see Naruto, this is a disaster waiting to happen when he picks up the chakra trails your shunshin's left behind."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You're saying Naruto, dumb as a doorknob strong as a fly, has turned into some kind of incredibly evil terribly strong monster that feeds on the souls of dead people? And that he'll start eating people who are still alive within a day?" Sakura asked, looking at the tiny dog before bursting out laughing. "That's so stupid! As if he could become strong in anyway, he'd need to be as strong as the Kyuubi to be any kind of threat!"

The instant she said that, Pakkun and Kakashi looked at each other with worry evident in their eyes. Pakkun jumped on Kakashi's shoulder as Kakashi grabbed Sakura and Sasuke, using Shunshin to head toward the Hokage's office.

--

"You mean to tell me that because of some arrogant Uchiha on a power-trip, we now have to deal with something even worse than the second-coming of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?!" The enraged voice of Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage rang out, Sakura sitting in shock at the revelation of Naruto having Kyuubi inside him.

"Well, there is still a chance. If we can kill Naruto again, then he will be sent back to the world where the rest of the hollows dwell. Once there, he won't be able to get out unless he gains an incredible amount of strength, which right now is impossible since hollows lose their individuality after awhile." Pakkun explained, Tsunade getting even angrier.

"So you're asking me to kill the only thing keeping me from bashing in the skulls of every idiot in this village?!" Tsunade asked, Pakkun raising his voice to match her own.

"It's better than Naruto coming in here, invisible to the naked eye, with a murderous grudge on every one who's ever done him wrong! We either lose him, or ninety-nine percent of Konoha's population! And he'll only get stronger with each person he devours! We have to send him to the Hollow world!" Pakkun shouted, Tsunade gritting her teeth.

"… fine…" Tsunade said, pain apparent on her face. "Gather the Hyuuga and the next-in-line for death-row at the prison so we can test the Byakugan against the Sharingan's ability to see spirits."

--

Akashi watched as his wife split into two pieces, a jagged slash visible through her body. He saw her body vanish as if some invisible entity was eating her. He felt a massive feeling of dread, hatred and pain. He also felt a massive pressure on his body.

He watched as his quivering children vanished as if swallowed, their blood spurting out of the air. He saw beast-like footprints drifting toward him. And then, his world went dark.

An unnatural, evil roar rang out, only certain people able to hear it. In Konoha, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and every shinobi of rank above genin turned in the direction the evil roar originated from.

--

"K-k-kakashi-sensei, w-what was that?" Sakura asked, Kakashi looking to Pakkun.

"How were we able to hear him when we didn't have a Sharingan ready?" Kakashi asked, Pakkun looking back up at him.

"Because, any being that has seen death is already more spiritually connected than someone who hasn't, meaning, if you've seen death or killed, you can hear Hollows, but it requires a doujutsu or an unnaturally high amount of spiritual power to see spirits." Pakkun explained, turning to Tsunade. "You'd better put a double on that gathering. Naruto's hunger is growing. That means he'll seek out more helpless victims, and continue to gain strength."

"Right, ANBU!" Tsunade called, a cat-masked ANBU appearing. "Put a double on my earlier request. We're running out of time. Call a council meeting with the Hyuuga at the chuunin stadium so we can include the council and conduct our test."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

--

"Many of you may have heard a loud, unnaturally evil roar not too long ago." Tsunade began, a small bit of murmuring rising. "That roar, was from an evil creature called a Hollow. Generally, spoken of only in legend. This Hollow, is especially dangerous. It is the deceased and corrupted spirit of Uzumaki Naruto."

The murmuring grew into small roars of outrage. "After feeling a great sense of betrayal from his murder at the hand of Uchiha Sasuke, the closest thing Naruto had to a family member, his soul became corrupted both by his strong sense of betrayal as well as the whisperings of his inner-demon so to speak. And for sake of understanding of our desperate situation, I am lifting the Sandaime's law. Elders, explain the situation to the youths in our audience."

The small roars became elders talking over each other. After roughly ten minutes, the audience had a fair general idea of Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship to one another. "Now, Uzumaki Naruto has transformed into an unnaturally powerful monster that has an incredible hunger for souls and humans. You Hyuuga are here to test your Byakugan against being able to see souls with the Sharingan's ability to reveal souls to the user as discovered by Hatake Kakashi. That is why we took next-in-line over there from death row."

Hyuuga Hiashi stood from his place, and gave a motion for Tsunade to continue. At his side, Hinata was on the verge of breaking, her mind literally about to shatter. Tsunade took a kunai and threw it into the death-row inmate's head. Hiashi activated his Byakugan, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

He saw the exact person who'd just been killed, with a chain attached to his chest. A second later, what looked like a samurai in a black hakama appeared behind him and tapped the back of the inmate's head with the pommel of their katana's handle. "H-how could something like this have escaped the notice of the entire Hyuuga clan for so long? This makes no sense!"

"So, I take it you can see the spirit?" Tsunade asked, Hiashi nodding as he watched the spirit turn into white sparkles and float to the heavens as the samurai vanished without a trace.

--

The samurai from in the chuunin stadium appeared before Naruto who was slowly making his way to Konoha by way of the forest.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a Hollow. Too bad, you don't even seem to be enough to give me a decent challenge." The samurai said.

"**S-s-samu-raiii… out- outta my w-way…"** Naruto said as if struggling to remain sane. The next instant, Naruto was behind the samurai, slashing down on it. The samurai appeared behind Naruto with his sword raised, the dark-haired samurai clearly male.

"Sorry, no typical samurai would be able to see you. I'm a Shinigami. And you're dead." The man, the Shinigami, said. He slashed down, only to feel himself be stabbed through the chest.

"**If you're a shi- shi- shi-ni-ga-mi, then this will b-be easier than- I could've guessed…"** Naruto said, the Shinigami looking at him in shock as Naruto's tail wiggled around in the Shinigami's chest.

"H-hollows aren't supposed to retain their, m-m-minds. They're supposed to b-be m-mindless m-m-monsters…" The Shinigami said in confusion, staring at his opened chest.

"**T-too bad for y-you… Shi-ni-ga-mi!" **Naruto said, removing his tail as he turned and began to devour the Shinigami. After he finished, he felt himself grow in power. His current tail split into two, one red line being removed from the original tail and moving to spiraling around the new tail. The remaining eight lines spiraled around the first tail slightly. Naruto gave a louder, almost eager roar.

\-/

Chapter End

Any who are confused on how Naruto, a simple hollow, killed the Shinigami so easily, keep in mind that only incredibly powerful hollows retain their ability to think, much less their ability to remember as Naruto has. As for Naruto having Dante's sword from DMC, well, that comes later. Much later.

In case you're wondering, Hinata will end up playing a huge part in the story. This random extra story will end updating and go Hiatus once this first "Arc" ends. You'll know when it's over.

Anyway, hope you're enjoying it, and I apologize for my terrible habit of rushing my plot lines.


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 3 – Sunshine and Moonlight

-=-

Naruto sat in the forest, eyeing his new tail. He started growling a little, but didn't stay in that one place much larger. He began sniffing around, trying to search out his next meal. He found it when he made his way to Kyouga town, the last town before Konoha. He would feast today, and attack at midnight.

Though still primal, that new tail did manage to give him the ability to think, even if only in a basic way. However… it was doubtful Naruto would ever be able to think coherently again.

--

"Your Jyuuken won't work on something that's dead. You will each have to temporarily use the usual ninja weapon to fight, he must be physically killed, or else he will continue to fight back." Pakkun instructed, most of the Hyuuga looking ready to protest. "If you don't want to fight, by all means, give Uchiha-san another reason to think himself better than the Hyuuga. If a Sharingan wielder kills Naruto and not a Byakugan-wielder, then Sasuke will never let you forget it."

At this point, Hinata broke out in tears and ran full-speed away from the stadium, all the other Hyuuga too enraged at the thought of Sasuke showing them all up to notice her departure. Hinata ran as quickly as possible to the woods. Once there, she continued to run until she managed to make her way to the wall of Konoha. Thoroughly tired from a run over twenty miles long in the span of ten minutes, Hinata collapsed, breathing heavily, bawling her eyes out in front of the wall.

As she sat there, crying miserably, she thought back through how these things happened. First, the Yondaime put the Kyuubi in Naruto, destroying his chance at a good life. Then, the people of Konoha started to act on it, making Naruto's life as bad as possible at that time. As he grew, they began sabotaging him in the academy. When he became a ninja, it became a whispered rule that no assistance would be given to him.

And now that he had been unfortunately transformed into a monster, rather than try to find a way to help him… they decide to kill him as soon as possible. If she had turned into one of those monsters… would they have killed her too? Of course not, she's the precious Hyuuga heiress. They would've done everything they could to save her. Hell, they probably would've offered some branch member to keep her dead form loyal to them.

Hinata stopped her heavy breathing for a second to pull out a kunai, staring at it. She narrowed her eyes, a small anger festering as she recalled her father's actions toward herself, the small anger growing as she recalled how the village treated Naruto. On an impulse, she cut toward her neck, making a deep stab in her neck. Her eyes watered more at the pain it brought, but she continued to push the small knife deeper into her neck. Soon enough, her body fell, and she found herself standing beside her body, a chain connecting her to her near-dead body by a chain. A few seconds later, the chain broke off from her now-dead body.

She found herself inside of what she could only explain as a room, a dark room. At the center of the room's ceiling, seemingly where the sun would be, was a ring of white light, the only source of light in the room. As she looked at it, she began to get a little worried. In an attempt to calm herself, she activated her Byakugan. What she saw started her slightly.

It was a completely blank landscape, with hundreds of doors all over the place. From the centers of the doors, ribbons could be seen stretching toward her. She saw two doors that stood out, one with a black ribbon, the other with a red ribbon. The door with a red ribbon opened, a woman standing at five feet tall stepping out. She had eyes identical to Hinata's, and her hair was just like Hinata's, only black. Apart from key differences.

This woman wore a black version of everything Hinata wore, her skin was bleach-white, and her scleras were black. She also had a katana at her left side. "Welcome, Hinata-chan."

"Um, h-how do you know my name?" Hinata asked, the woman grinning in an odd way.

"Because, I'm part of you, believe it or not." The woman said, walking toward Hinata. "I've been here this whole time, you just haven't known it."

"W-where exactly a-are we?" Hinata asked, the woman still grinning.

"We're inside your soul. All you're here to do is find your power and choose your path. Of course, if you don't choose quickly enough, then things won't work out." The woman said, Hinata nodding uncertainly. "Now, let's begin with what those ribbons you're seeing are. They're called spirit ribbons. White ones are the ones normal souls have, black ones are the ones hollows have, and red ones are the ones Shinigami have."

"N-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun is a Hollow… if I became a Hollow… could I be with him?" Hinata asked the woman, the woman still grinning.

"Well, by the way you ended up in here, you don't have a choice but to be at least part Hollow. However… if you keep an open mind, and accept the small amount of power as a Shinigami that has remained dormant in your ancestry, you can become a Shinigami with the powers of a Hollow." The woman said. "But what you would have to do is learn my name, and enter the door with the black ribbon."

"Oh, w-well, w-what is your name, Ma'am?" Hinata asked politely, still shaky from her meek nature.

"Hmm, look around this place. It's dark, yet there is still a light here. More importantly, look at the light source? Does it remind you of anything?" The woman asks Hinata, Hinata deactivating her Byakugan and staring at the ring of light.

"I-It looks, almost like… an eclipse." Hinata said, looking at the woman, whose grin grew. "Your name is… is it Nisshoku?" The woman's grin somehow grew more as she bowed deeply, her sword vanishing and reappearing at Hinata's own left side. Now having an opportunity to inspect it, Hinata pulled the blade out of its bleach-white sheath. She saw how it was a normal katana, but as she recalled the name of the woman before her, she saw the sword and sheath change. The sword changed into a long-sword with two edges that rounds to a point instead of going from straight into a tip. The sharpened edges were white and bright as the sun, while the metal inside it was black as night. The sheath turned into a pitch-black long-sword sheath.

"I block out light, as well as hope. I am indeed Nisshoku (Solar-Eclipse), and you are ready to become one with my other self." Nisshoku said, holding her arm toward the door as she remained bowed in her laid-back fashion. Hinata, feeling more confident than normal, drew the blade, and next thing she knew, she was feeling much like Nisshoku looked. A lot more… energetic and free. "My other self, your Hollow side, is on the other side of that door there. Use my strength to survive, and remember, you only have about an hour before you turn completely into a hollow instead of a mix of Hollow and Shinigami, and trust me, at the rate Hollow-boy's going, you won't be able to keep up with him if you start out as a simple little hollow. So get goin', Hina-chan."

Needing no further encouragement as she became more like Nisshoku, Hinata leapt to the door, opening it before stepping inside calmly. As she did, she found herself in another room, identical to the other apart from two things. One, there was no more than the door she had entered from in here. Two, there wasn't a ring of light showing an eclipsed sun, there was only a bloody-red moon in the sky. She looked around, forsaking her Byakugan in favor of instinct, seeing a figure identical in shape to Nisshoku step into the red light. This woman looked mostly like Nisshoku, but her clothes were white, her hair was white, her sword was the opposite color-scheme of Hinata's, she had black teeth, and her eyes had white scleras with black Hyuuga eyes.

"I take it you're my Hollow-side then?" Hinata asked, the black-eyed woman grinning insanely, laughing crazily all the while.

"**Nice deduction there, missy. Yeah, I'm your Hollow-side. Pleased to meet you, Hyuuga Hinata. How's life treating you with that old bastard walkin' all over you?"** The woman asked rudely, Hinata smirking.

"Well, if it was going well, would I be here?" Hinata asked, the black-eyed woman laughing insanely.

"**You've got a point there! So, why you here? Not enough power outta that sword in your hand? I figured, Nee-chan would be enough for you to handle, whaddaya want me too for?"** The woman asked, Hinata's smirk shrinking slightly.

"Well, if you're in my soul, you must know of who I'm in love with, as well as his situation." Hinata said, the woman's grin growing. "Well, I figure, if I'm in love with him, and everyone else is just a good-for-nothing who's put both of us down our whole lives, why the hell shouldn't I take an evil power that'll make me the kind of person who can get revenge and my love's attention?"

The woman's grin became down-right face-splitting as she drew her sword and charged Hinata. Hinata blocked, the woman looking her firmly in the eye with a crazed look.

"**Well, well, well, Hina-chan wants a back-bone! Who'd ever think that would happen?! Well, if you want my power, tell me my name! A hollow is a soul, so why the hell can't it also be a Zanpaku-to?!" ** The woman question loudly and insanely, pressing forward on Hinata.

Hinata pushed her back, taking a slash out at her herself. It was blocked immediately, and the black-eyed woman pushed back on Hinata's attack. Hinata pushed as well, but found that this woman was stronger than her. Hinata analyzed the woman, and noticed that there was a slight red aura around the woman's retinas. Hinata broke the dead-lock, and jumped back into the darkness, out of the light. Hinata jumped around the circle of illuminated ground, picking up speed.

"What's wrong? Afraid to come after me?" Hinata asked, the woman scoffing. "Afraid to leave your bloody light?" Hinata asked, the woman growling slightly with a scowl. "Afraid of the dark?"

The woman lunged into the darkness, anger radiating off her. She tried to slash at where Hinata's voice had been, but only hit air. Hinata, still fighting on instinct, gave a slash to her right, cutting into the woman's shoulder. She then jumped up as hard as she could, aiming to get over the woman. As she made her descent, she slashed in a cork-screw, catching the woman twice in her side.

"Looks like you aren't so tough out of your element." Hinata said, hearing the woman's pained pants. "Outside of the light from this lunar eclipse, you don't have any extraordinary power." Hinata said, catching the woman's name like a slap to the face. "Would your name happen to be Gesshoku (Lunar-Eclipse)?" Almost immediately after she said that, the shadows in the room vanished, showing the woman grinning like a maniac. Hinata felt another sword in a sheath appear on her left side, sheath crossing Nisshoku's sheath. Hinata was about to leave the room when she heard Gesshoku laughing crazily again.

"**Well, took you long enough to figure it out. Guess it's time for me and Nee-chan to start giving you the help you seem to need. But remember, you have two of the darkest weapons out there, you're a Shinigami with two different Zanpaku-to, one of which holds the soul of a Hollow, you'd better not tarnish that reputation by losing, or I'll gut you myself and take your power for my own!"**

With that said, Hinata felt herself getting pulled into her conscious mind, the worlds before her vanishing back into the darkness.

\-/

Chapter End

Ok, bit of a side thing here, but I figured that it could work out.

The deal with her Hollow side being a second Zanpaku-to, well, why the hell not? Where is it written that a Zanpaku-to can't have the soul of a Hollow?


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 4

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 4 – The war in Kyouga Town

-=-

Naruto walked the dirt path toward Kyouga town, stalking hungrily toward the unsuspecting town. As he approached, a sea of black appeared out of nowhere. He recognized the beings in the black as Shinigami, a lot of them. No less than a hundred. But not one of them bore the mark of a Taichou (Captain), or even Fukutaichou (Vice-captain/Lieutenant). So his now basic thinking dictated he simply attack them all, kill them all.

And what a massacre it became. While there were some on the front lines who were able to fight, he was able to beat them down. He started by charging the very front of the Shinigami wall. He cut down the fool that met him half-way, continuing on to slash through the ambush. They surrounded him, but there weren't enough of them attacking him at one time to breach the defense of his arm and tails parrying the attacks, while he himself attacked the closest other enemies he could. As he fought, he became covered in blood.

Ten down and he picked up the pace, channeling the strange energy he had developed into his feet, finding that doing so let him move short distances very quickly in a single step. This aided him in his massacre as he cut down Shinigami, men, women, even a few Shinigami students seemed to have followed the warriors to this bloodbath. Naruto's sword began to glow, and he jumped back, slashing the sword down in a reverse grip, and through the ground, letting loose an even bigger shockwave than when he'd "fought" Kakashi.

This one was fifty feet tall, twenty feet wide, and tore through the Shinigami almost as quickly as he could step about. He continued attacking, noticing more Shinigami joining the battle, starting to salivate as his feast grew and grew. The battle couldn't even be called that, it was clear that these were the lowest of the low in the Shinigami world, and as he fought, he found this to be truer and truer as the fools seeking glory came, giving him more and more food.

He fought and fought, murdering countless Shinigami, until finally, at a grand total of three-hundred and ninety-six Shinigami killed, the flood ended. The dead bodies littering the road, invisible to normal people, made Naruto's mouth water. He quickly began devouring the Shinigami, his strength growing with each devoured Shinigami. After eating eleven he gained his third tail, another line from his first now spiraling around the new one. After twenty-two more it happened again. Thirty-three after that he gained his fifth tail. Sixty after that he gained his sixth. A hundred after that he gained his seventh. And a hundred and seventy devoured Shinigami later he gained his eighth tail. He turned, mask and body bloody from his meal, only to see two things he was hoping to not see.

A Fukutaichou, with a Taichou right next to it. The Fukutaichou was Male and had a huge girth, while the Taichou was very slim, and female, carrying the look of an assassin on her.

"You know, we don't tend to have any trouble here since we dealt with the Arrancar situation, but you've made quite a ruckus, with your massive rise in power." The taichou said, Naruto growling with his only slightly advanced basic knowledge. "However, even if those tails mean your four times as strong as you were when you took on the fools you devoured to reach that strength, you aren't anywhere near strong enough to bring me down."

Naruto growled threateningly, the big Fukutaichou stepping forward. "You pitiful Hollow, you reek of poverty! Don't you know that if you don't have money, you can't be happy? You should just die so that rich people like me don't have to look at your ugly poor face." The pudgy man said, drawing his sword and pointing it at Naruto. "I'll kill you myself!" The man charged Naruto sluggishly, and Naruto charged him quickly, roaring the whole time. The man brought his sword down, as Naruto brought his sword across. The man smirked as the blades dead-locked, about to say something, when Naruto's tails ran through his large stomach. The man's mouth opened in a shout, which died down not seconds after it started from the lack of strength in the man's body after a small while. Taking advantage of the momentary shock, Naruto quickly began eating the man's front quietly, before letting him drop forward to be finished after the Taichou was dealt with.

"Hmph. I always told him that his carelessness would get him killed. He always assumes that things will work out for him just because he had a lot of money, now look at him." The Taichou said, looking at Naruto indifferently. "Come on, show me what you can do."

Naruto charged forward, attacking the Taichou with his sword, the Taichou dodging out of the way. Naruto used his new step to appear behind her and slash again, only for her to use her own version of his step to appear behind him. On reflex his tails went to stab her, but she stepped away before they could. Naruto's sword began to glow, before he slashed horizontally, sending out a huge distortion that destroyed everything it came in contact with. Naruto sensed the Taichou coming down on him, but he stabbed forward, stepping up next to where he was, timed well enough to catch the Taichou's sword arm.

She shouted quickly in pain, her arm falling uselessly off her shoulder, gripping her shoulder in pain. Her distraction cost her, as Naruto took that opportunity to run her through on his sword, stabbing her with his tails to be sure she died. He growled happily as he saw her drop, stepping to her fallen Fukutaichou and finishing his body. He then came back to her and devoured her as well.

He felt his power rise significantly as he finished devouring the Taichou and Fukutaichou, feeling his last and ninth tail grow in, all the tails having a single red line spiraling from base to tip. He roared in triumph, his original voice joining in this triumphant shout. He promptly skipped over Kyouga town, the Shinigami satisfying his hunger, heading straight for his vengeance.

\-/

Chapter End

Alright, I'm sure that at least a few people are wondering how the hell Naruto, a simple Hollow, ridiculously powerful he may be, was able to fight and devour three-hundred and ninety-eight Shinigami, including a Taichou and Fukutaichou.

Well, I know that those two specifically tend to both underestimate their opponent, as well as attempt to make their opponents underestimate them. Naruto has a beast mentality to be the most efficient as possible in obtaining what he wants, and since he's unable to underestimate people in that state, he killed the Fukutaichou with a trick most people wouldn't think of, tails usually being for show when weapons aren't attached to them.

With the Taichou, he had to actually use a strategy, and this is the inconsistency because he had to use an intelligent trick. The main reason he was able to kill them was because he beat and devoured them before they had a chance to become more than incredibly fast and skilled Shinigami by releasing their swords, which is due to how he had no desire to do anything but eat them, while they cared about defending themselves, and quite frankly, in the show, when they get hurt, they get so distracted that something as fast as Naruto could and would kill them quick as a whip, which he did.

Hope that explains everything. You probably won't like the next chap, it oughta be kinda boring.


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 5

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 5 – Death

-=-

The sun in the bright skies of Konohagakure finally set. As they did, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and the entirety of Konoha's Hyuuga clan stood before the gates, Doujutsu active and weaponry on hand. As they stood, they all felt a nearly bone-crushing pressure, only Kakashi and Hyuuga Hiashi still able to breathe. As the pressure grew, an unholy and evil roar sounded out, a bloody red glow appearing on the horizon. The glow vanished, reappearing as an aura around a white and red creature crouched in front of the ninja forces.

The creature was growling, a large broadsword in its right hand, its nine tails billowing and waving maliciously. It raised its head as if looking at the face of its master, its eyes glaring through the souls of the people before it. The pressure increased, the younger warriors apart from Uchiha Sasuke crumpling to the ground in passed-out heaps. The walls began creaking, as almost all the people passed out from a lack of oxygen due to the pressure hindering their breathing. The creature let the pressure soften up, no longer trying to suffocate them as the important pieces in his "game" were all that were left.

The arrogant one, Hiashi, the favoritist teacher, Kakashi, and the traitor that killed him, Sasuke. The pressure gone, Sasuke regained the arrogance to smirk. "Well, you must feel pretty good, Dobe. You had the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in your gut, and you were still too weak to beat me. I doubt you're strong enough to take me down even now."

"**Te-me… you… ar-ro-gant prick. I'll kill you… I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"** Naruto, his last remaining rationality lost to his anger, using his step to appear behind Sasuke, cutting the Uchiha's arm off. He stabbed Sasuke's other three limbs with three tails each, and grabbed his head and slammed it incredibly hard into the ground, the ground cracking in a spider-web pattern. Naruto picked Sasuke back up and threw him head-first through the walls of Konoha.

Naruto's sword began glowing red, and he slashed horizontally at Kakashi and Hiashi. There was a red shockwave, directly followed by a sea of sparks, as if the air itself was being burned. Kakashi jumped out of the way, seeing that Naruto had become even more dangerous than before, but Hiashi dropped his weapon and began spinning.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hiashi called, a dome of chakra appearing around him. The shockwave hit it, and was stopped, but it didn't die down. Hiashi began to sweat a little, feeling the continuous force against his defense. He eventually stopped and dove to the side, narrowly evading the shockwave as it tore a path of destruction through the streets of Konoha, stopping after wrecking a few buildings. Kakashi charged Naruto with a short-ish katana that glowed with white chakra. Naruto slashed downward, while Kakashi slashed horizontally. However, at the last second, Kakashi and Naruto both vanished, reappearing in a deadlock, swords clashing, Kakashi's Raikiri and Naruto's tails, all pushing against each other.

Naruto used his step to get out of the deadlock, and crouched down. His nine tails came to his face as he sat as if he were about to howl to the sky. He opened his mouth, the tips of his tails pointing toward his open mouth. Red energy began converging in front of his open mouth in long thick strips, making a ball of the energy. The ball grew until it was the size of a basketball, and Naruto's tails pulled back, waving around again. The ball moved as if connected to Naruto's face. He bent down, head bowed, before his head snapped up, the ball exploding in a massive burst of energy toward Kakashi. Kakashi shunshin'd out of the way, looking at the massive energy burst as it impacted the forest, going straight through it. When the huge blast cleared, the forest was gone, a trench reaching a thousand feet wide at its end stretching clear across Hi no Kuni.

Seeing his opportunity, Hiashi grabbed the spear he dropped, and lunged at Naruto who was recovering from the aftershock of the massive attack he let loose. Hiashi pushed as much chakra as he could into the spear's tip, and jabbed it into Naruto's mask. Naruto's eyes going wide, he began to roar, thrashing about as his grip on the physical world began slipping. His legs began dissolving into ash, floating into the sky, lashing out with his sword and tails. He bashed Kakashi's head with a tail, knocking the copy-nin unconcious, and he used a tiny version of his massive attack, not able to focus the energy with his tails as they were now dissolving as well. He made it the size of a baseball, rising his head straight up, before bringing it down aiming at Hiashi, a loud, angry roar escaping Naruto's mouth as a five-inch wide blast of the red energy went at the speed of sound, hitting Naruto's enraged target. Hiashi's pride, his precious Byakugan eyes. His final revenge attained, he let loose an evil, almost happy roar, bringing an incredible pressure over Konoha that brought all civilians to the ground and shinobi to their knees. The children, being weak, were all crushed dead, while the normal civilians began to feel their bones cracking. Most of the buildings began to crumble, only the sturdiest buildings standing firm. Naruto, now only his face remaining, finally gave off on the pressure, the last of his energy spent.

Tsunade looked out over her village, eyes wide with shock as she found herself able to breathe again. _'All this destruction… this was Naruto's doing? All of it? He was able to become that powerful… once he forsake his morals? Became the demon Konoha always thought he was? That's just, just… god help us if he ever comes back…'_

\-/

Arc End

Like I said, kinda boring. Introduced Cero, as well as Naruto's incredible spiritual pressure. Honestly, he absorbed the power of almost four hundred grunt Shinigami, equaling about the strength of three Taichou, and then he absorbed the equivalent of one and a half Taichou's Reiatsu soon after.

The Arc end signifies a time skip, from normal hollow to… well, what else is there? Wait and find out.

Later!


	6. Arc 2 Chapter 1

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 1 – Happenings

-=-

Predictibly, things have gone downhill in Konoha. Very far downhill. Somehow, the civilian council of Konoha had survived the massive pressure Naruto brought down when he was dying, and they had gone into session discussing their losses. The shinobi council had been called as well, and an ANBU had been sent, and walked in holding the hand of a shell-shocked Tsunade who's eyes couldn't stop shaking, helping her along.

They had managed to total the losses to their entire child population and seventy-five percent of the adult civilian population who had been in the buildings that crumbled when they did so. This left them with only about seven percent of their overall population remaining, with most of the village destroyed.

Their main concern was word of this getting to Konoha's enemies, as well as the giant trench that led someone from the border straight to their village, removing their advantage of being hidden in a large forest. Even the civilians knew that with their child population removed, they would have no way of holding their military strength once their ninja started retiring. This also went with the fact the academy had been destroyed.

To counter this simple fact, Tsunade ordered that hideaway shelters be built deep underground and be stocked for long-term use, most likely about two decades to train their new crop of ninja once the ninja they had retired, and hide the entire remaining populace in these shelters. Until then, they decided that they would repair the wall, and continue as if nothing ever happened.

Hinata had decided that she would defend Konoha from anyone that would attack it, if for no other reason, than for the reason that only Naruto would be allowed to finish the idiotic village off. Until the time came for her to act, however, she had decided she would simply train in the forest, and discover as many of Nisshoku's and Gesshoku's powers as she could.

Sasuke had been mostly crippled from the incredible pressure that was dropped on his wounded body, and he had scratch-like scars on his face. His arms were unusable, and they had planned to perform surgery to replace them. His legs were weakened dramatically, but still usable.

Kakashi was blinded in his right eye by the force of the hit impacting his brain enough to loosen the connection to his right eye. He now wore his hitai-ate over both of his eyes, and would walk about blind for the most part. He spent his time sparring with Maito Gai to sharpen his reflexes without the use of his eyes.

Sakura had somehow escaped the pressure unscathed, and continued to fawn over Sasuke, while Ino… had been watching her parents' flower shop at the time, when it had come crashing down on top of her.

All the genin who had gone on the Retrieval mission after Sasuke had up and vanished after news of Naruto's deaths got out, their whereabouts unknown and untraceable thanks probably to Kiba's knowledge of how to cover his tracks. All they had found was a note that had been left in an odd code.

As for Naruto…

--

Many roars rang out, all of which evil and hungry. They were silenced quickly as one of the masked creatures cut the others down. It promptly began devouring the others, its hunger growing with each creature it ate. Its pale bloody hair glistening slightly with fresh blood. It continued to cut down the others of its kind, eating more and more quickly as it could.

The landscape was a huge desert, a seemingly perpetual night hanging in the sky above. The only notable land mark was a massive castle in the distance. As the creature ate, it began to change. It eventually changed into a giant black monster with spikes coming out of it, a large white mask with the perfected Shiki Fuujin in black covering the mask. It quickly began sinking into the sand, falling through to a forest below. There, it found many more creatures, very similar to it, only their masks had long spike-noses and no markings on the mask.

It noticed they all moved without any individuality. And it quickly took advantage of that. It began to eat them, its own, large kind. As if they were just food. And in the opinion of itself and others like it, that's all they were. And so, it continued to eat. As it did, it felt its power growing again. It began to eat faster…

\-/

Chapter End

Again, boring. Can anyone guess what kind of Menos Naruto is right now?


	7. Arc 2 Chapter 2

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 2 – The Memories Return

-=-

It has been a total of three years since the Hollow Incident as Konoha had dubbed it. Unsurprisingly, the specifics of the attack got out fairly quickly, and much to the satisfaction of the Rookies who'd been affected by Sasuke's betrayal, the Uchiha had his chakra coils crippled and bloodline sealed.

Sasuke had been furious, and had attempted another departure, but he was captured, and they took special measures to keep him imprisoned, these being an eight-hundred pound brick being chained to each of his limbs.

The rookies had moved on, all of them having ascended to chuunin rank. Neji had been promoted to Jounin, and Shikamaru had been placed in the mission-planning network of ANBU. Sakura had been apprenticed under Tsunade, Shizune finishing her apprenticeship and taking a Jounin rank as a field medic-nin.

Hinata… well, she had continued to defend Konoha through its many troubles. She had slaughtered every army that came near the ruins of Konoha, which were currently abandoned in favor of the temporary barracks. She had managed to learn more of her powers, Nisshoku's powers, and Gesshoku's powers.

Her death had made a huge impact on the Rookies. However, within the Hyuuga, the impact was miniscule, Hinata's title as heir having quickly been given to Hanabi. They had quickly been able to discover it was a suicide, and Hiashi's only comment was that she had deserved her death for being a waste of space and effort.

Hinata laughed and after a while, decided to try moving objects. When she found she could, she promptly took a stray flying kunai from a separate training session and stabbed it into Hiashi's Achilles' tendon. He had thus lost his ability to walk.

There had been numerous attempts at war on Konoha. The first was, predictably, Orochimaru's forces. However, he was the first opponent that Hinata dispatched, and the army was dealt with easily afterward. After that it was spy missions from Kumo and Iwa. Not one attempt was successful, and Konoha soon became thought of as a ploy for the Konoha-nins to lure in and defeat the leaders of their major enemies through assassinations.

Within Konoha's barracks, Naruto's deaths were all but forgotten, and upon hearing the fact that the entire story was known only by the boss summons, Jiraiya went to Mizu no Kuni and summoned Gamabunta. Gamabunta had explained only one thing to Jiraiya, and that was that the Kyuubi wasn't feared for being a demon, none of the Bijuu were. The Bijuu were all giant hollows known as Menos, hollows of great power. The Bijuu were all the lowest stage of Menos, Gillians, but still much too powerful for a mere human to bring down, or an army of humans from Rokubi up.

Apparently, because the Bijuu had somehow mixed chakra with spiritual power, their spiritual pressure had solidified around them, revealing them to normal humans. Gamabunta had explained that the Bijuu were feared because unlike mere demons, the summon bosses weren't powerful enough to kill them. And like demons, the Bijuu had no conscience, only hunger, rage and hate.

Speaking of…

--

Adjuchas. That is what he was now. He didn't know how he knew. He didn't know how he was able to think again. He did, however, remember everything he had ever done.

The attempted destruction of Konoha, his feedings, his massacre of the Shinigami, everything returned to him. There was something in the back of his mind that was calling him back to the forest he had just escaped from. He felt something else calling him forward. He first decided to try and discover his appearances. He attempted to access his chakra, but found a more… abundant and powerful energy flow through him.

He used this energy like chakra, and concentrated most of it to his eyes, this particular trick an idea he'd had that worked. He took the large amount of energy, and extended his sense of sight it into the air, and looked at himself. He was shocked at what he saw.

He saw something identical to what he started as, the only difference being that the sword's skull mouth was opened and the bones running up the blade opened into a fairly wide "V" now. Strangely… he could feel a source of power even more abundant than his own inside of it, and he could sense that it was reduced a great deal, clearly suppressed.

He would've continued to contemplate these things, but he heard a noise. He turned around, and looked up to see another Hollow, a few feet taller than his now six-foot form. **"Who are you, and what do you want? I might not be very well-informed about things, but I know a strong opponent when I see them. Why are you here… Vasto Lorde?"**

As he looked at the larger Hollow, he noticed that it was bleeding profusely. The larger Hollow hissed slightly, followed by gargling, blood spilling from its hole. Naruto couldn't see anything but the whole, and a shining object in each of the creature's hands. It seemingly gave a final, stronger effort to speak out this time.

"**My name, is Aizen Sousuke. I was a Shinigami, I fused with a Vasto Lorde, and began fighting to destroy my former colleagues. I was defeated, and returned here, dying and disintegrating from my final attempt to survive, transferring to my true body here, but as my mind returned, the spiritual damage followed, and now I'm dying. I created the object in my left hand, the object in my right is called the Hogyouku. The one in my left is an object for time-travel."** The hollow explained, Naruto gripping his blade tighter. **"Take them both, your power is great for an Adjuchas, two times that of a Shinigami Captain as you are. You could become as strong as me if you use the Hogyouku, do so, and travel back in time to when I was alive and well, I've been holding on for as long as possible, for a being with as much potential as you. Don't stop until you're back in my time, the time-travel device will vanish from here and reappear elsewhere, still in this time."**

The large hollow, Aizen, fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. Naruto thought for a second, before he made a decision.

"**Very well, Aizen-san. I will help you succeed in the past… but only as a Vasto Lorde myself. If I devour you, someone who is stronger than I am now, I should be able to reach my final evolutionary stage and then use the Hogyouku. Whatever it does, some old hollow in here knows it, and wants me to be careful about it. Soon… soon I'll be myself, no other influences, just the new, improved, Uzumaki Naruto! No other Hollows influencing me!" **Naruto said, voraciously lunging on Aizen, eating him quickly. It took roughly three hours to consume Aizen's spirit-rich body, and when he did, he felt himself changing again. He grew taller, roughly three feet taller. His skin hardened, and his sword grew with him, its edge sharpening and its power growing as well. He reached down, and picked up the Hogyouku. He noticed it gave off a shine, when he brought his sword over to look at his mask.

Still the same. Naruto sighed as he remained the same as before. But, he didn't feel he had any real room to complain. He'd accepted and embraced his now-evil nature, and was a true monster in one sense or another. He opened his mouth, not knowing how to use the Hogyouku, and popped it in like a gum-drop, crushing it in his teeth. He felt his power explode, his already increased Vasto Lorde power growing tremendously. He looked on in the reflection on his blade, and grinned at what he saw.

His mask was crumbling, as well as his body shrinking. As he shrank down, his skin returned to a human shade. His hair became blonde once more. And as he shrank back down, he gained clothing similar to the Shinigami clothing, only with a white leather trench coat with black trim over top that reached to his calves. He also had black boots, as opposed to the Shinigami socks with sandals, not to mention his Hakama was white.

He shrank all the way down to five and a half feet (shippuuden height), the left jaw the only remains of his mask. He still retained a single tail, two feet long with its nine lines running up the tail. He felt his power at an incredible high, four times stronger than he'd been with all nine tails in his Hollow forms. He grinned, and reached down to pick up Aizen's other device.

"Well, looks like things have come out in my favor. Lucky me, let's get things moving!" Naruto said, pushing his power into the small orb. It began to glow incredibly brightly, blinding Naruto as he vanished with a grin evident on his face.


	8. Arc 2 Chapter 3

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 3 – The plans are set forth

--

"So… this is what the human world once was, huh? How… interesting! This place, so many weaklings, they have no training, no idea how to fight! I wonder where Aizen's challenge was!" Naruto said, amazed the Shinigami-traitor had been defeated in any way by anyone from here. He was well-aware that it was a Shinigami, or a group of them that had taken him down, but looking back on his own experience, he could only say that it was Aizen hesitating to act superior that probably got him killed. From Naruto's experience, Shinigami didn't know where all the openings in a stance could be or how to cover them.

Either way, Aizen was stupid and died as a result, whether it was a millennium before he finally died not a matter as he still died from his own stupidity. Naruto's ears perked up slightly, and he turned around to find an orange-haired Shinigami with a sword similar to a butcher-knife in shape, wrapped in white cloth on his back, the sword as large as the Shinigami was tall. Naruto smirked as he saw the Shinigami flying toward him, and he brought his sword up with a cruel smirk.

"Heh, you must be pretty weak, Shinigami. I can't even sense your Reiatsu!" Naruto taunted, the Shinigami looking a little annoyed at that statement. "Seriously kid, you're a weakling to me. Can you even sense spiritual pressure? I'm way stronger than you! Hell, I'm a lot stronger than any of your captains!"

"All I know is that you're an Arrancar, and right now we're in a bit of a war with them. So I don't care how strong you think you are, I'm taking you down!" The Shinigami said, drawing his own sword and charging Naruto. Naruto smirked, and used his step to appear behind the Shinigami, bringing his sword down.

"I'm stronger than Aizen, you idiot kid! You really wanna fight me?!" Naruto said, the Shinigami barely getting out of the way. "I'm not too bad at sensing Reiatsu, I'm actually pretty good at it! And I can barely sense you at all when you're right in front of me! I don't even feel your spiritual pressure!"

Naruto's sword began glowing red again, and he made a horizontal slash, calling the name of the attack. "Empujon! (Thrust/Drive)" The wave of sparking red energy cut through the air, charging at the Shinigami, who raised his sword above his head. He called out an attack as well, Naruto smirking.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A large white wave of energy outlined in blue, flying down toward the red blast. As they collided, there wasn't even a struggle as Naruto's Empujon destroyed the Shinigami's Getsuga. The Shinigami rose his sword to defend against the blast, and he succeeded in guarding, however, his sword acquired a network of hair-thin cracks all through the blade. Naruto grinned and his sword started glowing again, using his step to appear in front of the Shinigami with his sword swinging from his left into the vertically held blade, sparks appearing as they entered a dead-lock as if Naruto's sword was a saw.

"Let me tell you a little about Empujon. I might've only known for a little while, but I know everything. Empujon is what I do when I focus the energy into my blade, in order to send out the power wave, I need to call the name, or else it is weakened, but as is, all the force of that attack is in my swings!" Naruto said, pressing harder, the Shinigami's sword chipping. "Another thing, is that Empujon, in all forms, is an attack that uses raw directional force as a weapon, it's force is so high that it can the air to spark from friction, and lets me push through any opposition I meet!"

Seconds after he finished his explanation, Naruto pushed a little harder, and busted right through the Shinigami's sword, leaving only the lower blade and handle. The Shinigami stood in shock, Naruto getting right in his face.

"What, you some kind of retard? You can't just stand around like that, never been a person in my life that would sit around and let you be all dramatic, kid! Get used to it, you gotta keep fighting till you use your last breath!" Naruto said, the Shinigami glaring at him. "How's this, you tell me your name, I let you live?"

"Only if you tell me yours." The Shinigami said in a moderately angry tone. Naruto smirked, backing away and bowing.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Vasto Lorde Arrancar, at your service." Naruto said, standing and smirking more cruelly at the Shinigami whose eyes widened. "You really gotta fix that thing with the shock. You'll probably end up dead if this happens in a fight with someone not as nice as me."

"Tch, whatever. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami or Karakura Town." The Shinigami said, looking at his sword apparently in deep thought. The Shinigami, Ichigo, looked up to glare at Naruto, only to notice Naruto was gone. A tick-mark formed on his forehead when he noticed Naruto had ignored him for something else.

Said blonde was currently floating in the shadows below with his sword on his back, smirking at Ichigo's stupidity. _'Honestly, can't believe he's not smart enough to sense Reiatsu. He's already managed a Shikai, how can he not know how to sense Reiatsu by now?'_

Leaving the questions for later, Naruto decided that it would serve him best to wait for some other Arrancars to show up. The only thing he had left to do was to wait around in the human world. As he looked around the alley he was in, floating to the ground, he couldn't help but groan at how bored he would be.

'_Somethin' tells me I'm gonna start wishing I had that old fur-ball to talk to when I got bored soon.'_ Naruto thought to himself, sitting up against the alley-wall as he masked his Reiatsu. After all, it wouldn't do if someone found him while he was searching around his mind for something to talk to.

"_Cool. Looks like you can fight, kid. Maybe this'll be a little fun."_Naruto looked around, his eyes settling on his sword. _"Better reasoning than me, kid. Took you half-as-long as I'd have taken. So, what are you waitin' for? Get in here so we can start the party!"_

Naruto smirked, and closed his eyes as he let fatigue finally take him, no more voices badgering him to give up his control over the body any longer. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

--

"Tsunade-sama!" Came the shout of a rather frantic pink-haired teen wearing some kind of boxer-ninja attire. She had rushed out to her mentor's side, said woman having her energy, her chakra, drained by an object she'd picked up a second earlier. She felt its draining cease, as it started glowing an incredibly bright blue. Seconds later, the light died away and the teen looked at her mentor in shock. "T-Tsunade-sama… how- how can this be possible?"

"I haven't got a clue, Sakura. But I do know that I like it. If I can figure out how this little thing did that, it'll be the greatest medical discovery in the history of mankind." Tsunade said, now looking roughly seventeen years old with a more realistic-sized chest (I like 'em as much as the next guy, but it tends to get a little ridiculous). She held the object in her hand, unaware of the pair of curious white-eyes staring at the object.

'_That thing, it has something to do with time. Tsunade's body has been reduced to its prime in strength, while her mind, discipline, and chakra control is all the better. What is it about that device… that makes me feel like I'm getting closer to my goal?' _The owner of the white eyes, a woman, went down for a closer look, before reaching out to the souls of her partners. _'Nisshoku, Gesshoku, how would you classify Reiatsu?'_

"_The power of the dead?" _Came the slightly wistful voice of the white-eyed woman's first companion, suggesting her answer as a question.

"_**I'd say it's the essence of the dead, our source. Can't be in the after-life without the stuff."**_ This was the voice of the woman's second, more teasing or crazed companion. The woman smirked when she heard that, something clicking in her head, both companions noticing. _**"What's on your mind, Hina-chan?"**_

'_Well, when I was alive, we were taught that Chakra was the essence of life, that even though some can't use it, everything in the world has chakra. And according to you two, Reiatsu is the essence of death, suggesting that Reiatsu and Chakra are opposites.' _Hinata explained, before continuing. _'That little orb absorbed Tsunade-baa's Chakra and returned her body to its prime point after absorbing all it could handle. If Chakra did that, and Chakra's Reiatsu's opposite, maybe I can use that little thing with our Reiatsu to age us and let our powers grow more quickly.'_

"_I like that idea! That way you can get your guy and we can talk to the spirit in that sword of his!" _Nisshoku said excitedly, clearly hoping that Naruto's sword-spirit was male.

'_I thought Naruto-kun was a hollow. Why would he have a Zanpaku-to?' _Hinata asked, Gesshoku answering.

"_**I'm a Hollow in a Zanpaku-to, who's to say a Hollow can't get a Zanpaku-to? There've been Shinigami with Hollow masks in the past, so Hollows with Zanpaku-to aren't too much of a stretch of the imagination."**_ Gesshoku said, Hinata agreeing instantly after.

'_Well, let's wait till Tsunade-baa puts the little orb away somewhere before we take it and use it.' _Hinata said, following behind Tsunade as quietly as possible, which was fairly simple since she could float. Still, she decided to put on a mask she'd taken from a Hollow that wanted to eat her a while back that she liked.

It was a fairly cat-like mask, with ears that went out over her head. It had blood-red paint around the eye-holes and red lines went to the tip of the cat-ears from there. It had three red whisker-marks that widened as they approached the ends of the mask. The teeth were arranged in a single, razor-sharp, horizontal row overtop her mouth.

Putting on the mask, she looked around before floating behind Tsunade as she and Sakura began walking back toward the Hokage's Office, with the odd meteorite from the sky now found and taken care of.

--

Naruto found himself standing on a slightly older street, outside of a large old-style shop. He walked up to the doors and knocked, not getting a response. He decided that since it was his mind, he would walk in anyway. He saw that it looked more like an inn than a shop, and decided he would walk to the desk and look around. As he went, he saw that there were a lot of odd trophies, such as demons pinned to the wall with swords, guns, odd, very eccentric weaponry strewn about near the weird trophies.

He got to the desk and saw a half-eaten box of something he'd never seen in his life, roughly pie shaped sitting next to a phone and a shiny silver object that looked like a metal bar attached to a handle.

He heard footsteps and looked up, just in time to see someone jump off the balcony above him. As they fell, they were flipping and spinning around, their body still straight. When they landed, Naruto saw it was a man, looking roughly twenty-two years old with mid-neck length silver hair, leather pants, combat boots and no shirt on. He also saw a red amulet in a silver pendant on a silver chain around the man's neck. Afterward he noticed the man was holding a black version of the metal thing on the desk aimed at him like a weapon.

Naruto reached for his sword, only to grab air. He looked around for a second before he saw it leaning up against the wall by the trophies. "Alright… I'll bite, who are you and what are we doing here?"

"Heh, won't tell you my name yet, but I'll tell you where we are." The man said, lowering the weapon. "You're in your own mind, where exactly you are, well, you're in my shop, which is in the city above those sewers you thought were your mind when you first met the fur-ball."

"Ok, can you tell me who you are without giving your name?" Naruto asked, the man chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm the spirit of your sword." The man said, Naruto raising an eyebrow. "I see you don't get what I mean. Well, let me tell you a little about myself.

"I am something called a Devil, Akuma in your language. An Akuma is a being born of the remaining hate and rage from when a Hollow called a Menos is purified and sent to what the Shinigami call Soul Society. I dunno much Japanese, so don't ask me to translate what I don't know. Oni, demons, are what's left of normal Hollows that are purified. Hell is the place where all the evil emotions end up, but only one Akuma is ever born of a specific Menos being purified, however entire species of Oni are made from a single Hollow's hate, rage, and evil. Truthfully, I'm only half-devil, my mother was actually human. My Father… he was one of the strongest devils ever. Guy named Sparda, and truthfully, he was the exact opposite of what Hollow he came from.

"He's actually one of the only two Devils to come from truly powerful Menos. They were two Vasto Lordes, turned into Arrancars by Aizen Sousuke, and ranked as people called Espada, the best of the best in the Hollow world, Hueco Mundo, where we just came from. Sparda came from a guy named Stark, whereas the other, a pain-in-the-ass named Mundus, came from this old strict called Barragan who thought of himself as a king. Anyway, Sparda died sealing Hell away from the human world, given the fact that in order to seal hell away he had to make himself mortal, sealing his own power away. Didn't quite work though when me and my brother inherited his power genetically.

"I'll teach you how to use my powers as you get to be able to use them, but for now, I think I should tell you my name. Just call my name if you ever wanna use any of my powers, other than Empujon." The man said, Naruto nodded. "Name's Dante. Now, the first attack I'll teach you is Rebelion. That sword that you're used to, that's my original sword. It's a keepsake from Dad. It's name is Rebellion. Whenever you use the attack that its name translates to, your shadow will split off and transform into a copy of myself in my Devil form wielding Rebelion. There are seven more attacks for you to learn, so don't go thinkin' that you aren't gonna be strong enough to do what you want. Just remember that you can't use Rebelion when I'm not in my transformed state."

"Right, understood Dante. Hope you like to talk, cuz' there won't be much else to do while we wait for things to pick up. I'm still waitin' on a ticket back into Hueco Mundo." Naruto said, Dante nodding. Naruto vanished, and Dante smirked.

"Well, kid. You sure made a switch when you transformed. Wonder when you're gonna find out I wasn't replaced, but just changed back to normal." Dante said to himself, picking up another piece of the pie-like thing.

\-/

Chapter End

I decided that my idea for a Zanpaku-to based on Dante would fit better for a Hollow, mostly because Hollows are more like Devils.

A few explanations about Naruto's freakish strength.

It's there for a fairly good reason, those who don't know what's happening, and don't live long enough to find out, are boring.

The massive difference in strength by someone who looks, and is, slightly younger than Ichigo will drive the Carrot-top to gain more power faster.

Naruto's Zanpaku-to is like Ulquiorra's, in that he has two releases.

Naruto's powers are like Chad's, in that while Chad is human with Hollow-esque powers, Naruto is Hollow with Shinigami-like powers.

Dante was long dead when Naruto was born, being half-mortal, and as a result, his spirit was still hangin' around earth lookin' for somethin' to do. He was only half-devil, meaning if he wanted he could've passed on or become an odd devil-hollow hybrid. He didn't want to in this story. When the sealing occurred, Dante was sealed and became the spirit of Naruto's Zanpaku-to when Naruto died.

And finally, well, Naruto's Zanpaku-to has to be a partial-reflection of himself since he's an Arrancar, so, I figure we have Dante's personality blend a little with Naruto's.

That's all, no further questions will be asked til the next arc is posted. P.S, this arc isn't over yet. Just look at that little arrow button if you need any more proof.


	9. Arc 2 Chapter 4

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 4 – Hitsugaya-san

--

'_I wonder how I'm gonna get a chance to test Dante. I can't very well do anything without attracting someone's attention. And even then, if I kill anyone, then I'm on the radar and shit hits the fan before I can turn the damn thing on.'_ Naruto thought, Dante chuckling in his head.

"_Just attract the attention of a captain or something. Since you can't use all our powers yet, they won't be able to tell that you're as strong as you are. So long as you only use Rebelion when you fight whatever captain you attract."_ Dante said, Naruto smirking.

'_So simple, I can't believe I didn't catch that.'_ Naruto thought back to Dante, floating up into the sky. He drew his sword and noticed that the bones on the hilt weren't in a "V" anymore. He also noticed that the skull was close-mouthed again. _'Whatever, in any case, this should draw their attention.'_ Naruto thought, letting whimsy and instinct take over. He rose the sword into the air, and switched it into a reverse grip, showing the hilt's true appearance.

It was the upper torso of a skeleton with horns and arms, cutting off before the elbow. It looked like a normal skeleton, only metal. It even had part of the spine running up then into the blade. He brought it down so the skeleton was in front of his face. "Hireki Yujiko, Dante (Show yourself, Dante)."

There was a flash of red light, and Naruto's appearance had changed slightly. The arm bones on his sword's hilt were spread as if opened in defiance, and the skull-mouth was open in a silent, presumably defiant shout. Only difference on Naruto was that his mask reappeared on his face. Visually, of course, those were the only changes. Naruto's power had flown out, even through his restrictions and masking on his powers. He felt several Shinigami heading to his position, but he also felt a greater power reveal itself from nowhere.

'_Probably a Captain that was in a Gigai. Probably headed here now, too.' _Naruto thought, an odd-looking Shinigami with an orange-collar along with a bald one showing up in front of him. "You guys seem pretty eccentric. Tell me, that other Shinigami I can sense approaching, is that a Cap- erf, been speakin' different languages too much, is that a Taichou?"

"*Translation requested to Jap.*" _"*Translation requested to Spa.*"_

"That would have to be Hitsugaya-taichou." The odd-clothed one said, smirking slightly. "But you won't live long enough to find out. *Bloom* Fuji Kujaku!" The odd man's sword changed into a large Farx, and then spread out into four, like a peacock's tail-feathers.

The bald man grinned sadistically and attached the sheath of his sword to the pommel of his blade. "Get ready for the second and third strongest men in the Eleventh Division, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika! Hidai, Houzukimaru (Grow(Literal-translation is enlarge), Houzukimaru)!" The man, presumably Ikkaku, said as the sword turned into a bladed pole-arm. Naruto gave a weird smile.

"Looks like things might be getting' good, time to party, you two ready for this?" Naruto asked, spinning his sword in the air. _'Hey, Dante. Does this specific version of my sword have a name?'_

"_Same name as the technique, just translated into English. I'll explain when you aren't going into combat."_ Dante said, Naruto nodding. He grabbed Rebellion's handle, a metal crystalline design, the handle heptagonal (Seven-sided) in shape. He brought it to his left before charging and releasing an Empujon wordlessly, finding it was much stronger in Rebellion's released state, at least the same strength as when he called out the attack.

Naruto put both hands on the handle and moved the blade in front of his face. "Join the party, Rebelion!" Naruto called, his shadow jumping away from him, flipping into the 3-dimmensional world as some kind of red creature with a black face and a red jacket, glowing red eyes, a silver "helmet" of hair, and the exact same sword Naruto was holding on its back.

'_Now, lemme tell you about me when I'm using Rebellion. I can move at high speeds, and can't be affected by anything while I'm moving. I can use Empujon and can actually make things move in slow motion, but only to me, so I'll just have a huge advantage over your enemies. One more thing is that I'm incredibly skilled with my weapons, my own skills reflect the maximum potential you have, meaning my skill level is the highest skill level you can reach. Sparring with me when I'm separate from you lets me teach you how to fight at your best!'_ Dante explained, Naruto getting a little confused.

"You mean to say that the devil over there has your mind in it, Dante?" Naruto asked, the devil grinning.

"**On the money, kid. Now let's get this going!"** Dante said, a blur appearing from his current place to behind the Shinigami, Dante appearing at the second point once the blur vanished an instant later.

Ikkaku grinned even more, and turned toward Dante, spinning Houzukimaru as before making a stab at Dante, who bent out of the way and slashed Ikkaku in a lightning-quick motion before he slashed Ikkaku twice more, proceeding to kick the Shinigami before stabbing with his sword, the blade flying out and stabbing Ikkaku through the center of the chest. Another blur and Dante was behind Ikkaku and kicked him back toward where he was, waving toward himself.

"**Come on." **Next thing, Ikkaku was shouting in pain as Rebellion started trying to spin from its center, eventually just making a huge cut through Ikkaku's side as it flew back to Dante, spinning like a saw-blade as Dante expertly caught it by the handle.

Yumichika stared with wide eyes as the second-strongest man he'd ever known was struck down with a lethal wound in less than fifteen seconds by an Arrancar's Zanpaku-to.

"Ikka-" His shout was cut off as Naruto appeared behind him with Rebellion slashing down into Yumichika's chest, chopping the man in two. Naruto smirked.

"You people are way too dramatic. Theatrics actually killed the captain that gave me the strength of a Gillian as a simple hollow." Naruto said, putting Rebellion back on his back as the arms pulled themselves back against the ribs and the mouth shut, Dante vanishing and Naruto's shadow returning. "Well, looks like I can only keep you out for a small amount of time. That kinda sucks, means all my fights are gonna end before they can get fun."

"_Not a problem. Trust me when I say that it'll be worth it when you start finding my other powers."_ Dante said, Naruto nodding. He watched as the men's remains fell to the ground, their blood invisibly littering the streets, grinning in amusement when a large portion landed on a woman. He would've kept watching, but his senses went wild and he was barely able to use his step to evade a slash at his throat.

"Damn! Figures when I find someone who can fight me on my own level they catch me with my guard down." Naruto mused, his good mood gone as he nursed the bleeding and useless left arm that the newcomer had slashed before going at his neck. Turns out the slash to his arm is what set his senses off. "You're pretty good, I didn't even sense you till you cut my arm. But seeing as your power feels like a Taichou's, that's no real surprise."

"You're less condescending and more careful than most Arrancar I know of. Personally, from this stand point, I see an Arrancar that has a unique personality. Unique how is my question." The Taichou said, Naruto turning to look at the Taichou, eyes widening for a second when he saw him. The Taichou was a kid-looking guy, seemingly twelve, with spiky white hair, a Shinigami's Shihakusho and a white Haori over the Shihakusho. He held a four-foot Odachi, the blade the same length as his height. His Zanpaku-to had a four-pointed star ninja-themed guard, the blade a normal blade.

"Well, I could ask you the same, but a guy who looks twelve being a captain has to be some kinda prodigy." Naruto said, the Taichou smirking a little. "I hate prodigies."

"Can't say I like being one. It'll be another hundred years before people will finally stop making cracks about me looking like a kid." The Taichou said. "I am Hitsugaya Toushiro-Taichou, Taichou of Squad Ten of the Gotei Thirteen." _'Assuming that his rather brutal-looking defeats of Ayasegawa and Madarame are any indication, I'll probably be lucky to get out of this. I need to watch for anything, he carries himself like someone straight out of the Covert Ops.'_

"Yeah, well, you look like my kinda guy, Hitsugaya-san. Too bad we aren't on the same side, your look like you're a ninja too." Naruto said, giving a wistful sigh as Hitsugaya gave him an odd look. "What? I've only been a Hollow for about two years, an Arrancar for less than two hours. I still remember who I was. And I gotta say, I'm sure as hell happy that I'm not him anymore."

"What makes you say so?" Hitsugaya asked. _'I might be able to get out alive if I can stall him enough for Seireitei to send back up. There's no way he can handle whoever they send as well as myself and Matsumoto.'_

"Well, I was a moron who couldn't find what I was looking for when it was staring me in the fucking face, I mistook love for a crush and got killed for it, and I was killed by the only person I ever considered family. Not to mention the fact because of some idiot I idolized my whole life I was despised everywhere in my own fucking home." Naruto said, not noticing the anger in his tone. "And to top it off, I'm starting to wonder if I'm gonna join that Aizen guy who sent me here, kill him and take his place for something I never had in life, or just fuck those ideas and go against his whole damn army myself for kicks."

"What do you mean Aizen sent you here? If he sent you, why do you speak of him in such an unfamiliar way?" Hitsugaya asked, keeping a serious face. _'He's boating enough strength to kill someone over ten times my own strength, and of a much higher skill level. Plus there's something about that sword and the mask on his face that's weird, and I have a feeling that's how Madarame and Ayasegawa were killed.'_

"I don't know him. I met him in my time, several thousand years from now if I had to guess. Gave me somethin' called the Hogyouku and a time-travel orb. I ate the Hogyouku after devouring Aizen to become a Vasto Lorde, and the time-travel orb is somewhere back in my time from after I used it." Naruto explained, Hitsugaya's eyes widening in shock.

'_H-He _ate_ the Hogyouku?! What the hell could that have done to him?! That must be what's off about his sword and mask, he's not just an Arrancar! What effect could the Hogyouku being eaten have on a Hollow, or even worse, a Vasto Lorde?!'_ Hitsugaya wondered, Naruto smirking at that.

"So, I'm gonna guess by that look on your face that I wasn't supposed to eat it. Apparently the Hogyouku is one of a kind and shouldn't have been eaten. Maybe that's why I retain my entire mask instead of only a part of it when I use current full strength." Naruto mused, grinning. "You know what, Hitsugaya-san? I'm gonna cut you a deal. I can feel a door from what my friend calls Seireitei opening, so let me offer you two choices. I could kill you know and slaughter the Shinigami coming through like I did when some chick Taichou with a fat-ass Fukutaichou came with three-hundred ninety-six Shinigami backing them, or you can help me fake my death, come with me, and tell me what I want to know. Interested?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened more when Naruto gave the number and referenced the Taichou and Fukutaichou, but he quickly came to his sense when he felt the Senkaimon growing to accommodate an entire squad. Hitsugaya made a rush call and readied his sword, Naruto doing the same. "I have no other choice, I have to accept your second offer. Let's go, I'll cut you up and you fall to the ground, mask you Reiatsu completely, and when the others leave you take me where you need me to go." Hitsugaya said, Naruto nodding as he made a mock slash, Hitsugaya appearing to his left, making a cut on Naruto's arm, then his leg, and a few times on his chest and back before slicing across Naruto's jugular, Naruto grunting in pain before falling, blood flowing from his neck for a few seconds before it stopped.

Hitsugaya smirked at Naruto's over trusting mistake, and turned to see another Taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi, standing behind him. Hitsugaya's eyes lowered sadly, while Zaraki's looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika before scoffing.

"I always knew they'd get themselves killed. Just never expected them to die before the final battle with the Arrancars at least. Oh well, guess I need knew third and fifth seats. Whatever, won't take long." Zaraki said, turning and leaving, sending his squad to do the same. Hitsugaya watched the Senkaimon close before starting to walk away, when there was a small rush of wind and a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Time for your other part of the bargain, Hitsugaya-san. And I have a _lot_ of questions for you." Naruto said, a deviant smirk on his face.

\-/

Chapter End


	10. Arc 2 Chapter 5

Naruto no Rei

Ch. 5 – Nee-chan

-=-

This was the day that Konoha finally came out of hiding.

Their strongest were at their physical peak, the experiences of their lives still fully intact.

And this was the day they finally realized the blood that still littered the fields before Konoha, spilled by the ghost of their Hyuuga Heiress.

This was the day they realized, that the spirits had yet to end their quarrel with Konoha.

--

'_All I have to do is get to that orb, ever since I died I've been stuck in this stupid body. If I can advance my body to its physical peak, it will finally be strong enough and beautiful enough for Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought almost reverently as she silently crept up to the Hokage's office door. She opened the door quietly, noticing with a start that the Hokage was nearly asleep on her desk. She silently crept to the vault where Tsunade had locked the object in her make-shift office.

She quietly drew Nisshoku and focused energy into the blade, causing the white sharpened edge to glow brightly. She lightly pressed the point against the edge of the safe, and the safe silently yielded to the blade, the metal melting away. She carved a circle around the safe, and silently pulled the safe's door out and placed it on the ground. She saw the faint glimmer of the object reflecting Nisshoku's burning glow. She reached in and picked it up, grinning as she did.

She turned silently to exit the room, but she banged her foot on the desk and shouted out involuntarily at the obstruction. She looked to Tsunade to see she'd mostly woken up and was starting to get her bearings for her surroundings. She growled and looked around for whoever woke her up, only to notice that the safe with her "Youth Orb" had been opened with some kind of Katon technique. Far as she could tell, at least.

Immediately she called the ANBU, and they started to investigate the scene of the theft. Hinata made sure to be quiet and silently made her way to the window. Unfortunately enough though, Kakashi chose that moment to run in with a Sharingan and notice her trying to get out the window, though he could only roughly see her outline in the darkness. He lunged at her, Hinata's eyes widening as she punched the window, jumping out. She jumped off of the Hokage's Mansion, Kakashi following after her, but where he made a descent toward the ground, for some reason, she didn't.

As Kakashi fell, Hinata grinned, and pocketed the orb before paying attention to her surroundings. People were still scattered in the streets, returning to where they'd lived before they went into hiding when Naruto attacked. Their population was still low, and though their ninjas were all at their peak in physical performance, Hinata was certain that they weren't strong enough to handle Naruto if he ever came back. However, forgoing that train of thought to the task at hand, she sensed a volley of Kunai coming toward her, and looked at a nearby building to see a single Hyuuga woman attacking her. Hinata smirked as she took note of who the girl was.

"_Oooooh, Hanabi-chan! Can we kill her? Please?"_ Nisshoku asked in her innocent-crazed tone she got whenever she was excited. Hinata smirked as she heard Gesshoku chuckling.

"_**I've got an idea, how 'bout we run up to her, smile, chop off her legs, and then just vanish so she lives the rest of her life an amputee and treated insanely when she claims her big sister did it to her with a pair of swords? I like the look of that when I imagine it."**_ Gesshoku said in her cruel-insane drawl as Hinata could hear her smacking her lips together. Hinata grinned, and decided to split the middle.

'_I have an interesting idea… why don't we kill her, and make sure that she ends up turning into a hollow? We could use a few more hollows around here, those other Shinigami are so quick we never get to have any fun!' _Hinata thought back to her partners, whom she was beginning to tend to call her sisters more than partners. Hinata used the Shinigami version of Naruto's step, Shunpo (Flash-step), and appeared in front of Hanabi with a large grin and a crazed look in her eye. "Hello, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata shouted, giggling with slight insanity behind her voice as she did. She started to circle Hanabi quickly, using flesh-step to trip her up, eventually creating a small whirlwind, enriched with Reishi (Spirit-particles).

"N-N-Nee-chan?! B-But you're dead, y-you killed yourself years ago!" Hanabi shouted, Hinata's crazed laughter surrounding her, sounding like hundreds of the same voice talking at random times saying different things, which happened to be one of Hinata's unique abilities as a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid.

Loco Distorsion (Crazed Distortion). It was a power from her hollow side, it allowed her to use the slight insanity caused from having the minds of three murderous sisters sharing the same body. It was enriched with Reishi that was mutated with her Hollow Reiatsu, causing her own insanity to influence and distort the mind of whoever was caught in the center of her insane laughter.

"I am dead!"

"You'll die!"

"You're all dead!"

"I'll kill you all!"

"You're worthless!"

"You're powerless!"

"Hopeless!"

"Doomed!"

"Die!"

"Panic!"

"Squirm!"

"Scream!"

All these shouts in Hinata's crazed voice emanating over and over at once in Hanabi's mind, while Hinata's laughter, her Shinigami-Hollow version of the typical Hollow's evil roar, influenced Hinata's craze and evil to force itself on Hanabi, scratching at the very depths of Hanabi's soul.

"Stop it! Stop it! I'll kill you, you're the worthless one! You killed yourself, go away!" Hanabi shouted in distress, Hinata's craze beginning to break her blood-sister. However, blood is thicker than water, and therefore doesn't follow you to your afterlife.

Hanabi's pained cries kept her from noticing the gashes appearing on her body as Hinata slashed and laughed, Hanabi's body being shredded to bits in the process, not even holding a chain of fate, only a hollow hole as Hinata's Loco Distorsion ran its course, embedding a copy of her own craze and evil into Hanabi's heart, destroying that of Hanabi's soul, leaving nothing for Hanabi's chain of fate to form from.

White globs of some kind of goo exploded from Hanabi's screaming mouth in a scream of excruciating and distorted pain as an inhuman roar overlapped Hanabi's voice. Kakashi watched this happen from the ground, his eyes widening as he heard the roar and witnessed the transformation this time.

The white goo covered Hanabi's body, beginning the unique transformation each hollow has unique to the creature it resembles. Hanabi became coated and contained like a mummy, before the white grew and distorted, taking the shape of some kind of eight-foot humanoid creature with a nine-foot wingspan, the wings sprouting from its shoulder blades like a gargoyle's.

Kakashi stared at it in terrible and frightened fascination, frightened at whatever creature it was he was looking at the outline of and terribly afraid of what kind of strength it might possess. Naruto was much smaller, and wasn't capable of flight, or anything else the creature might be able to do with nine-foot wings.

The outer white cracked, starting to look like a street that had a huge impact forced upon it. There was a huge network of hairline cracks all across the surface of the creature like a giant black spider-web. Suddenly, the white crust shatter and exploded off of the creature as it began to move, revealing glowing white eyes with black sclera that seemed to absorb all light not coming from the pupils of the creature.

Its mask was seemingly a large, blank hunter-nin's mask with its eyeholes larger and a thin line where the jaws would be. Its neck was still thin, implying it was still a female creature, this being accentuated by the fact it somehow still held curves, as well as the chest. The arms of the creature were slender, with lean but clearly powerful muscles along its surface, completely white skin with claws for hand, black dots at the tips of the claws on both hands.

Its wings were larger than it was tall, a limb stretching out, having three joints. One at the base of the wing, one about a foot out where it angled the wings up and out, and another at the middle of the wings where they would flap and fold. The wings "feathers" or rather "feather" started just past the second joint, and ended at the very end of the limbs, reaching far out and making a single point, as if it were a tapestry, the whole thing pitch-black. A single large limb of cartilage could be seen going from the third joint to the tip of the tapestry-like wing to allow support of the wing when flying.

Its shoulders weren't as broad as one would expect of a gargoyle, further accentuating it as female, and the skin on its torso was plated, almost as if it were wearing clothing or armor over its more feminine part, but the rest the same overly tough human-esque white skin. The same thing happened like a pair of panties over where the nether-regions would be, the legs simply large and clearly feminine, stretching and spanning to fit the ratio of an eight-foot woman. Its feet were also claws, the whole ends of the claw-like toes black.

It opened its mouth, revealing that the thin-line were "lips" hiding the upper and lower rows of razor-sharp teeth underneath. It gave an inhumanly evil roar, before it flapped its wings, a huge whirlwind causing the buildings to quiver and any people on the streets to immediately be crushed as bloody messes of the nearest wall. Hinata gave a cry of what seemed to be joy and jumped at the creature, latching onto its neck in a hug.

"Now I don't mind calling you my sister, cause now you're just like Naruto-kun! I want everyone I love to be exactly the same!" Hinata shouted as the creature made no movements to attack Hinata. On the contrary, its wings closed around itself, forming a large black cloak around itself and Hinata, as if hugging the girl back. "Come on Nee-chan, I'll take you and train you and feed you and help you grow bigger and stronger like me and Naruto-kun!"

The creature roared again, before Hinata let go and grabbed its hand that was nearly twice the size of her own, using Shunpo to take her to the next town over, a place know as Tanzaku town.

-=-

Chapter End

I decided that a good way to make a good relationship between Hinata and Hanabi is to make them both completely pure evil. I made Hanabi's hollow form up as I went along, as opposed to Naruto's which just sorta flashed into my head after I watched the episode of bleach where Ichigo is learning to control his inner-hollow and turns into one as he does so over again. I may draw the hollow form and put it on deviantart myself, or I might ask this vinrylgrave guy that's really good at drawing to do it, depends on if I get it how I want it on my own and if they're willing to take my request. I'll let you know my decision next Arc.

Later! Sorry this Arc took so long to get up but I got stuck on this chap for about two months while trying to figure out how I wanted Hinata to get found out after I had her sneak in. Seriously, I just stopped right after she got the orb and was wondering what to do.

Anyway, there should be at least one other chapter before I get done with this Arc. So, see ya later!


	11. Arc 2 Chapter 6

Naruto no Rei

Ch 6 – Time Travel?

-=-

The Hyuuga were in complete disarray. According to a report by Hatake Kakashi, their first heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, had stolen the orb that allowed the village to reach their prime as well as killing their current heiress, Hyuuga Hanabi, as well as transforming her dead spirit into a Hollow. It was at this time that they began to question their past decisions, none of them noticing that their heiresses in their current forms were both in the room with them.

"I must question how it was that you weakling daughter could've possibly defeated our Heiress in death when she'd never even come close to doing anything of the like when she was still alive." One Hyuuga asked, who'd once been an elder but was now simply a normal council member with all the Hyuuga at their peak of performance, around twenty years old.

"I have no definite answer, but when Uzumaki Naruto died, incompetent though he may have been, his instincts allowed him to take the fastest and most efficient route to power in several hours, having the Kyuubi assisting in his ascent. In three years, it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to have Hinata train to such a level that she could gain a similar amount of power without any demonic influence." Hiashi explained, Hinata smirking as she and Hanabi watched silently. All they could do was stand quietly, otherwise someone would get suspicious and activate their Byakugan and they would have to slaughter them. Not that they wouldn't anyway, after all, Hanabi had gone a whole hour without eating and would surely get hungry again soon.

"That is true, but what of Hanabi? Do you think she will return once she gains enough of her consciousness back to realize she is stronger than any Hyuuga before her and lead the clan?" An elder that usually focused on the clan's power asked, showing his youthful self to be fairly muscular.

"Doubtful, Hatake's dog mentioned that Hollows are greedy and gluttonous creature's that focus only on power and a good meal. She would sooner return to devour us than assist us." Hiashi said, the elders looking at him a little skeptically.

"Hmm, while that is true of normal souls, what of Hyuuga? It hasn't been recorded anywhere if Hyuugas who become Hollows are any different than normal Hollows." One of the more arrogant elders asked, leaning back in his chair. Hinata decided that now would be a good time to reveal herself and Hanabi rather than sit and wait for them to finish bickering about it.

"Allow me to answer your questions, _Honorable_ council." Hinata said, everyone jumping before all but Hiashi activated their Byakugan, eyes widening when they saw Hinata and Hanabi standing there. "Presently, we have come to do one thing. And it has to do with Hanabi-chan's health at the moment, so if you would, ask your questions so we can do what we need to soon."

The entire council chamber was in chaos and outrage at their dead weakling heiress with some kind of monster as guard as it appeared. The head of the council, the old man who's been Hinata's near-dead great-grandfather stood and glared at her condescendingly as if she were the cause of every illness to scour the earth.

"Very well. My questions are first as the head of the Council of Elders, and I must first request that you give exact identification of yourself and your companion. I will demonstrate, so as to be certain we get the information we request." The man said, stepping down a few stairs with his hands held firmly behind his back. "I am Hyuuga Hiroshi, Head of the Council of Elders in Konohagakure's clan Hyuuga. I am ninety-three years of age, with a newly restored twenty-one year-old body to restore my prime abilities."

"Okay then." Hinata said, doing a deep mocking bow, the large creature seemingly chuckling at the gesture. "I am Kaiki no Hinata (Hinata of the Total Eclipse), formerly Hyuuga Hinata Heiress of Konohagakure's clan Hyuuga. And this is Hanabi, my dear sweet adorable Imouto (Little-sister), formerly Hyuuga Hanabi heiress of Konohagakure's clan Hyuuga. I am Sixteen years of age stuck in my premature ugly body, while Hanabi is Thirteen years of age in her mature, developed, voluptuous Hollow body. I'm so proud of her."

Hinata was severely annoying the Hyuuga council with her antics, as well as frightening them with the imposing size of her younger sister. They had to remind themselves of the seriousness of their situation to keep from sweat-dropping when Hinata began hugging Hanabi in a fit of giggles.

"Enough of this! Now, I demand to know why you have changed your names and apparent allegiances away from the Hyuuga clan. As you still roam this earth, you are still members of this clan, and are therefore still our property." Hiroshi said, showing his fairly bad habit of addressing people as property. Hiashi had his labeling of someone's worth, Neji had his decreeing of someone's fate, and Hiroshi had his label of people as property to be bought.

The temperature in the room dropped, and the Hyuuga all looked intently at Hinata, who slowly smiled, ever so slowly gaining a grin, which continued growing showing her molars had been replaced with larger, thicker canines. The Hyuuga recoiled at the strangeness and viciousness of it, before cringing as they saw the hunger and cruelty of her Hollow side manifesting as her delight at their fear was a manifest of her Shinigami powers. The human in her long dead, the Hyuuga noticed and decided to try and make amends while making their escape.

"So… you think that we're property for you, eh?" Hinata asked, Hanabi growling, mask still in place. "Hanabi-chan… they don't deserve to join us, so my Loco Distorsion is the wrong way to go. How about you… give 'em a nice earful of your wonderful voice?"

Hanabi's growling became rather joyful, before she roared, jaws wide opened, revealing her rows of razor sharp teeth with her human teeth farther inside the mask. The roar, tearing into their hearts and gripping their courage as Hinata's laughter gripped Hanabi's sanity, tore it apart, leaving them powerless to the immense fear gripping their hearts from the ferocity of Hanabi's large, voluptuous form as she spread her wings, Hinata smiling as they were distracted by Hanabi. She drew Gesshoku and held her sideways to her left in her right hand, drawing in the darkness her Hollow powers allowed her to access.

Slashing out horizontally, every councilmen and councilwomen fell into two pieces, as if cut cleanly by a blade. If one were to look at their shadows, they would see it had become a silhouette of Hinata, in the exact same position Hinata was, only the shadows had a liquid dripping off of their dark blades as they sat unnaturally behind their owners' corpses. Hinata motioned for Hanabi to begin, the large gargoyle-like woman quickly chomping down on the spirits of Hinata's victims. Hinata walked to her father's corpse, seeing his spirit, said man now able to see clearly.

"Well, Tou-san, too bad you weren't nicer to us. If you were nicer, I wouldn't have been so heart-broken when Naruto-kun died, and wouldn't have killed myself, and wouldn't have killed you. Oh well, what's done is done." Hinata said, grinning her large, predatory grin with hunger filling her eyes. "I'd love to chat, but Okaa-san always said," Hinata continued backing Hiashi into a wall where he fell, quivering in fear as Hinata neared him, her eyes glowing white with black sclera, "Never play with your food."

--

"Every last one of them was identified?" Tsunade asked, the Cat-masked ANBU before her nodding with obvious dread. Tsunade sat back in her chair, her eyes drifting to the safe where her orb had been. _'What kind of being did I upset when I took that orb? The entire Hyuuga clan wiped out… was this the same person Kakashi described as taking the orb? And, was that really Hyuuga Hinata who did it? What kind of incredible powers do these ghosts possess? How many more of us will be killed before they're finally satisfied?'_

"If I may… I wish to take my leave, Hokage-sama. My fiancé was killed, you understand, and I wish to attend his funeral before returning to my living quarters to rehabilitate myself." The Cat-ANBU said, Tsunade nodding and sending her off with a wave.

"Tell Haruno-san to cancel all other appointments for today and to push the schedule back." Tsunade called, the Cat responding in an affirmative, Tsunade closing her eyes before they opened lazily at the sound of footsteps, only to widen when she noticed that there was no one there. Glaring she spoke out tightly with barely restrained anger as she eyes a slight crack in the floor, only able to see a slight bit of what looked like heat waves in a pair of humanoid shapes, one very large. "I don't know what you spirits are doing here, but I suggest you start talking. I might have only enough power to barely see your outlines, but I still can, and I can beat you into oblivion!"

The smaller one, to Tsunade's right, chuckled, her figure quivering slightly with the laughter. "Hokage-sama, I'm hurt that you didn't believe Kakashi-sensei when he said it was me doing this. Don't you believe I can be strong too?" Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard the voice, feeling a chilling energy in the air as she started to notice details replacing the heat waves.

She saw the white and black mix in Hinata's outfit, as well as the seemingly cloaked form of Hanabi, before her eyes widened. "B-But, I don't have a Doujutsu…"

"Those are crutches that work only because of the spiritual energy in the chakra they add to their eyes when using it. Anyone could use that crutch if they knew how, I've given you a higher spiritual awareness by injecting some of my own power into you." Hinata explained, Hanabi radiating amusement at seeing her elder sister play with the elderly woman's mind. "Now, Tsunade-sama, look at my sweet Imouto's wonderful body she gained from joining Naruto-kun's species."

Hanabi opened her wings which folded behind her instead of over her to reveal her voluptuous (That word is so much fun to write) form, Tsunade not able to help herself from feeling a little lust and jealousy at the young girl's new large form.

"Now think, if a girl starting puberty becomes so pretty and wonderful from the transformation when it's forced on her, what can you turn into if you accept it?" Hinata asked, Tsunade looking at her with a light glare. "It's the darkness and resentment in one's heart that makes a hollow evil, so, if you simply take enjoyment in the change, you'd still be a kind-person and could meet your lover and Otouto in the afterlife, and show off how pretty you would look."

Tsunade looked at Hinata slightly skeptically before Hinata flashed an innocent smile.

"I turned into a Shinigami after I died, I am no longer clouded by any emotions, I don't lie to you when I say that you will retain your right mind if your love for your loved ones is powerful enough. I promise you, Naruto was resentful of Konoha and when was killed by his surrogate brother, he simply snapped, and attacked all who had harmed him to that point, didn't you see? He didn't attack you, he didn't attack anyone who didn't ask for it, he only attacked the one who killed him and those who got in his way. He never hurt anyone precious to him, because his nindo wasn't just a part of his job, it _is_ who he became, and will always be." Hinata persuaded, drawing Nisshoku as she looked much brighter than her sister. "Just cast away your mortality, and be with your Otouto and your dear Fiancé for the rest of eternity. Just as I and Hanabi-chan cast away ours to be with each other and eventually with Naruto-kun, we even brought our entire family along with us. They're waiting for us outside of Konoha, just cast away that shell, and let your beauty be unhindered."

Tsunade took in the girl's innocent and honest appearance, sensing no deception in her words. The large figure, presumably Hanabi, kneeled and hugged Hinata, Hinata smiling wider when she did. Tsunade let a single tear drop at the memories of Nawaki and her lover, Dan. Letting herself accept it, she took a kunai, and brought it to her neck, a small smile on her lips as she ignored the fear and brought it to her temple, plunging it in with all her strength. Tsunade's soul fell out of the body, blissfully unconcious, before Hinata grinned maliciously and Hanabi reached down and held Tsunade's neck and chain of fate, ripping the chain and the plate holding it clean off, revealing a hole overtop of Tsunade's collar-bone.

"Engañoso Inocencia." Hinata said, naming the technique she'd used. Infusing her Hollow Reiatsu with her heart and covering herself with her Shinigami Reiatsu, Hinata becomes able to convince anyone of anything as long as they are human and do not know more on what they're being persuaded into than Hinata. Translating directly into Deceptive Innocence, this technique gives an innocent appearance while forcing the subject of the technique to bend their will to Hinata's own.

Tsunade's body sprouted large gashes over all of her veins, as if they had all exploded, only the blood was white and covered her, molding to everything, including her hair, before shifting shape, and growing and manipulating, retaining a roughly human shape. It grew to twelve feet in height, the mold having sat up to fit in the room through the event. The white figure began to gain detail, starting from the legs.

The legs were very shapely, with huge thighs and a thin-waist, the hips spanning two feet and eight inches across. The legs made up exactly half of the figure's height, with a pale white-skinned stomach with a hole straight through it where the belly-button would be. The chest had breasts twice the size of Hinata's head, and the shoulders, while not more broad than would fit a woman of this stature, clearly held together very strongly. The arms were slender but they held very powerful-looking muscles that seemed more powerful than Hanabi's. The mask was like Hanabi's only the seal from Tsunade's Souzou Saisei was on the mask in black. The hands and feet were clawed, and a small black shirt that covered only the breasts and the shoulders was on the chest, while a short black skirt with black panties attached underneath the skirt covered the lower-parts.

It gave a low groan, before its eyes opened slowly, revealing glowing yellow pupils with nothing else visible. The creature looked around, seeing Hinata and giving a slightly gleeful air off of it.

"**H-Hi… Hinat-ta… I'm h-ving troub- wi-th spee-king."** The creature, speaking in a tone reminiscent of Tsunade's and another ethereal female voice mixed together.

"That's because you've only just turned, you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Hinata said, looking at Tsunade's body with a very visible envy. Hinata frowned and pulled out the orb she'd taken from Tsunade's safe, before grinning. "Everyone's becoming so pretty except for me, oh well, I'll just have to hope that my body gets pretty too when I use this to get older."

Hinata focused her power into the orb, and it began to sine incredibly brightly, taking herself, Hanabi, and Tsunade away from the office in a large flash of light, nothing but the orb remaining, the orb floating for a second surrounded by a black aura before falling to the ground.

--

'_Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! Why couldn't I just become more beautiful! Both of the others have bodies that Naruto would probably love to have for a partner, but I have absolutely nothing! Just a fucking C-cup on a damn four-ten pre-teen body! Isn't there any fuckin' way that we can make me look older?!'_ Hinata was well beyond pissed that her plan didn't work, and was certain that they'd irreversibly gone back to before they could meet up with Naruto. Cursing her luck, she allowed her newly proclaimed sisters to give possible solutions.

"_Um, well, maybe Naruto-kun will just like us that way we are? Maybe he's a loli enthusiast…" _Nisshoku offered, Hinata sinking in slight desperation.

'_I'm too big for that…' _Hinata said disdainfully, Gesshoku giving another suggestion.

"_**Every Hollow can have a total of three abilities unique to it aside from its roar, which is your Loco Distorsion. So, you can get two more powers if you include **__**Engañoso**____**Inocencia**__**. They're based on what feelings the Hollow feels the strongest in life, your **__**Engañoso**____**Inocencia**__** derived from your resentment of no one ever listening to you. Your next feeling was both your love and though you didn't realize it, your lust, for Naruto-kun. This being, you may gain another power that will help, or your body may simply grow into a body that would make you totally irresistible to Naruto-kun instead of a second power." **_Gesshoku explains, Hinata half-expecting her to take a loud breath as she'd just chucked all of the info out of her mouth.

'_I hope so, Imouto-chan and Tsunade-chan are both outshining me right now.' _Hinata said, sensing someone approaching with a power level similar to hers, albeit a few miles beyond Tsunade and Hanabi at the moment. "Yeah? Who are you, whaddaya want?"

Looking and seeing that it was a white-haired boy wearing some kind of black samurai clothing and a white haori overtop of it with a large gash-shaped scab trying to heal over his right eye. "You seem to be fairly similar to that Naruto guy that showed up earlier with how you appeared. That and your power rivals that of myself, and that's something that worries me." The boy said, looking at Tsunade and Hanabi who were about to lunge at him. "And those two Hollows are roughly the power of a fifth seat officer, that's incredibly unnerving given they are simple hollows."

"That's Imouto-chan and Tsunade-chan." Hinata said, holding her hand out to signify attacking would be stupid. "Although they're both a lot better-looking than me. What were you talking about when you said the name Naruto? Did this Naruto have blond hair?"

"Yes, why? Do you know him?" The boy said, his defensive stance becoming offensive. "If so, than I'm afraid I must take care of you."

"Oh, wonderful! Imouto-chan, Tsunade-chan! Naruto-kun's here! He's in this time we accidentally jumped to!" Hinata said, jumping and hugging both of the larger Hollow women. Turning to the boy, Hinata took Gesshoku's suggested course of action. Behind the three women, a large black opening appeared, forming a portal called a Garganta. "Sorry, Shorty-chan, but we've gotta go find my Naruto-kun! We can pick this up another time!"

With that, Hinata jumped into the Garganta, Hanabi and Tsunade following. The boy slashed out at them, but the Garganta had already closed. The boy growled under his breath, cursing his luck as another Taichou-level threat entered their world from another.

-=-

Arc End

Yeah, ended a bit abruptly, I know, but I needed to figure this out and it was a good place for a time skip. I'll work on things, but for now, I'm going to have them find something that will send them back even further, to allow them to go back to when Aizen was still with Seireitei to allow my plans to come out correctly.

Anyway, see ya later.


End file.
